


Hands - HyunLix

by galaxymiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Making Out, Touchy, a little nsfw, lowkey hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: Felix had always admired the cute boy named Hyunjin but he never excepted him to be so hot when they are alone.
Relationships: Hyunjin/Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Hands - HyunLix

**Author's Note:**

> i doubt anyone will even read this but if you do, then thank you <3

The boy Felix always admired was named Hwang Hyunjin. The cute boy who always sits in front of the class constantly focuses on the subject instead of being on his phone like most others. Unlike Felix, his distraction in class was Hyunjin. 

Felix was unsure if the taller boy even knew that he existed. He also doesn’t remember if Hyunjin had ever looked in his direction before. 

The blonde-haired boy couldn’t deny his interest in Hyunjin’s hands. Although Felix didn’t think he had a hand kink, something about Hyunjin’s was different. 

“Felix, the bell rang. Stop staring at your boy crush.” Felix’s friend, Seungmin, said as he stood in front of the desk Felix was seated in, trying to get his attention. 

“I was not staring!” Felix tried to deny it, but deep down he knew he was.

Seungmin laughed, very sarcastically, then spoke. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Felix ignored him and packed up his books to leave the classroom. 

He went on without Seungmin, quickly shoving past people and approached his locker. Once there, he unlocked it and threw his books in before making his way to the place he liked to call his hideout during lunch; the bathrooms. 

As Felix pushed through the door, he was faced with another person’s chest. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he felt a pair of hands holding his waist which soon was replaced with the panic of him falling back due to the force of knocking into someone. 

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, ready to feel himself hit the floor until he remembered that someone had been holding him. 

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” The voice worryingly asked. 

He froze, looking up and made eye contact with the one and only Hyunjin. His mind started to race, all the thoughts jumping around like kids on a bouncy castle. The only thoughts he could pick out were about Hyunjin’s hands holding onto his waist. Felix sighed, disappointed in himself for only ever thinking of his hands most of the time.   
He quickly snapped back into reality, leaving his safe thoughts and finally noticed that it hadn’t been a dream. 

“O-oh, yeah. I’m okay,” he stuttered out, standing up a bit more so it wasn’t a struggle for Hyunjin to hold him the same way. 

“I should let you go now, wouldn’t want you to get uncomfortable or anything,” Hyunjin mumbled and let go of Felix, making sure the boy wouldn’t be able to fall over again. 

Felix felt his heartbeat calm down when the physical contact was stopped, yet he was disappointed. “I didn’t mind,” he blurted out without thinking, his eyes widening once noticing what he had said. 

“Well, I’m Hyu-”

“Hyunjin, yes, we’re in some classes together.” 

Hyunjin chuckled when he didn’t get to continue talking. “And you’re Felix?” 

“You know my name?” He felt surprised. 

“Of course I do. Most people know you,” Hyunjin shrugged, letting a small giggle out from the others obvious confusion. 

“Really? How do people know me?”

“You’re close friends with Minho, aren’t you? He’s one of the most popular guys in this school.”

“Ahh, so that’s how you know my name…” Felix silently mumbled to himself. He felt a bit down when thinking that the only reason Hyunjin knew him was because of Minho.

“No, actually. I had only realized you two were friends earlier today. I just notice you in class a lot, plus you seem to daze off, resulting in your name constantly being called until you finally hear it.”

Felix feels the embarrassment rush to his face as he opened his mouth, only to be disturbed by the bell.

“Oh, well, I must get to class then. You coming?” Hyunjin asked, holding open the door. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” he spoke, almost in a whisper.

As the two left the bathroom together, many heads turned in their direction once in the hallway. 

Felix remembered his books, blurting out a quick “I’ll be back,” before racing to his locker to receive them. Jogging towards his class, he stood in front of the door and gazed around the first of the room to spot Hyunjin, but failed to find him. The boy narrowed his eyebrows but walked in anyway, making his way to his usual seat in the back of the class. When seated, he finally noticed that the once empty seat beside was now taken by Hyunjin.

“You’re sitting in the back. That’s… unusual.”

“I prefer it back here, I’m just usually in the front when I want to focus the most. Or when my parents force my teachers to pick an assigned seat for me,” he laughed to himself, and finally sat back in his seat, keeping all his books closed. 

“What do you mean by that?” Felix wondered, but after noticed it wasn't his business unless Hyunjin was comfortable with sharing

“Nothing much. They’re just strict and will do anything to make sure I have the best education. Just so they can send me to a high-class university and I’ll become something I’ve never wanted to be.” Hyunjin ranted, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke quietly enough for only Felix to hear.

“Oh, you should do what you want in life though. Do you have any idea of what you’d like to do?” Felix wondered, wanting to know more about Hyunjin.

“I love to dance but my parents tell me it won’t get me anywhere. I’d prefer to work at something that makes me happy, such as dance.”

“Then do it. At a point, your parents can’t technically tell you what to do.” Felix told him and then sighed when he saw the teacher walked in. 

“Good morning class, we don’t have much to do today, so everyone can just sit around until I get some papers printed, alright?”

Felix smiled when he was finally free of school. He stepped out of the building and swung his book bag over his shoulder before looking around for Seungmin. 

He turned around when hearing Hyunjin’s voice instead of Seungmin’s. “Hey.”

“Oh, hello. Are you waiting for someone too?”

“Nope, I just wanted your number. You know, so I can talk to you.” Hyunjin smiled brightly when he finished talking. 

“Yes, of course. Let me just get my phone.” Felix said, searching through his sweater to find his phone. Once unlocking it, he opened up new contact info and passed it to the taller male. “Here,”

As Hyunjin started to type his number in, Seungmin approached from behind. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Hyunjin holding his phone. 

“There you go. We can talk later, and maybe I can invite you somewhere if you’re fine with that.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

Hyunjin nodded and smiled, giving the phone back before walking past him. That’s when Seungmin finally stood in front of Felix. 

“What and how. Explain.” Seungmin instantly said.

“I don’t know. I just bumped into him in the bathroom-”

“You bumped into him? Oh my god, Felix, that’s so embarrassing!” Seungmin laughed at his friend. 

Felix put his hand out, holding up his pointer finger. “Okay but listen, he held my waist.” He raised his eyebrows continuously. “With his hands.”

Seungmin looked me straight in the eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, that’s enough. Keep your hand kink to yourself.” He was back to his usual self again.

“It’s not a hand kink!”

“Mhm, I’m sure.”

“But Seungmin-”

“I’m sure you’ve imagined multiple things involving his hands, and you never shut up about them. So, it’s a hand kink.” Seungmin spoke and started to walk again. He walked down the sidewalk towards his house, and luckily, my house was down the same way, just two houses away. 

Felix puffed his cheeks out but followed. As he walked, he glanced around occasionally until Seungmin caught his attention once again.

“What will you be doing after school?” He wondered.

“I had nothing planned, but Hyunjin mentioned inviting me to something. So I might go,” Felix shyly spoke.

“Ahh, yes. Go get yourself a boyfriend. Good luck,” Seungmin said, softening up a bit as he turned to face me, showing a small grin. 

Felix giggled and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Never say that again. Goodbye.” And with that, Seungmin took a turn into the pathway leading to his house. 

Once Felix got home, he looked around to find the house empty and then ran up to his room. His mind was going crazy once again and he wasn’t even sure if Hyunjin had anything planned. 

Felix shut his bedroom door and threw his book bag down, which was full of homework he’d get to around 1 am, but for now, all he was thinking about was how to impress   
Hyunjin.

His eyes widened when he heard his phone go off. His instant response was to check it and hope it wasn’t Hyunjin already… but it was. 

Jinnie: Hey, I tend to go to a dance studio just down the road, would you like to come over and watch me dance?

Felix: Oh, sure. Let me just get ready first.

When seeing the nickname Hyunjin set for himself, it made Felix smile, but not for long. He quickly put his phone down and opened his closet doors, eyes scanning across the options of clothes. Something was telling him to wear all black, so he did. He pulled out a black turtle neck along with a pair of ripped tight jeans. 

Soon, he was fully dressed. He kept his hair simple by keeping it down over his forehead. Without looking in the mirror, he shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Felix nervously stood outside of the dance studio when he was given the address, wondering if he should knock or not. He slowly pulled his arm up and knocked, stepping back so the door wouldn’t hit him. 

Not even a second later, the door was swung open by Hyunjin. “Hey!”

Felix admired him, seeing how he wore a sleeveless shirt, along with a pair of shorts. Normal dancer clothes. He looked tired, but that wasn’t surprising. 

Hyunjin moved aside so Felix could walk in, then shut the doors again. Felix looked around the big dance studio, seeing how almost every wall was a mirror. 

“It’s pretty cool in here.” He said softly, but due to the emptiness of the room, his voice was louder and it echoed. 

“Yeah! It’s my favourite place! But come on, let’s practice something.” 

“Wait, me? I don’t dance much,” Felix blurted out, feeling nervous when Hyunjin jogged to the middle of the room. 

“It’s simple. I’ll show you some moves and help you.” Hyunjin placed his hands on his hips and waited for Felix to walk towards him. For a few seconds, Felix looked around to find a place to put his phone, eventually spotting a small chair and placed it there. “Also, you might get very warm with what you’re wearing, so if you need to remove layers or change, go ahead.” 

“I don’t have much to take off,” Felix started to nibble on his bottom lip before standing right in front of Hyunjin.

“Hm, you’re smaller than I thought.” Hyunjin smiled. 

He didn’t reply, instead, he just looked away until Hyunjin explained what they were going to do. “Okay, so normally this dance is between a man and a woman, but we have a problem there. So, will you do it?” 

“Uhh, yeah. What are the dances like?”

“Touchy. As most are.” Hyunjin smirked. “Are you comfortable with that?” Felix’s face instantly heated up, but he nodded. “Great.” 

For a few minutes, Hyunjin set things up, told him where he would stand, and more. 

Hyunjin pointed to the spot in front of him, telling Felix to stand there. He listened, sliding in front of Hyunjin and placed on hand on his hip, while the other stayed by his side. He quickly turned on the music and ran back, getting in position and looking in the mirror. 

When the dance was finished, Felix was now a whole new shade of red he has never seen before.

“I thought you said you don’t dance,” Hyunjin said between breaths and reached down to pick up a water bottle down by the mirror, tossing one to Felix too.

“I don’t, you’re just a good teacher,” Felix smirked and took a sip of water from the bottle. 

“Hmm, is that so? I could teach you other things.” He calmly said, but of course, Felix choked on his water, coughing violently. 

“W-wait, what?” He had never imagined Hyunjin to be overly confident until now. Someone is a different person when you talk to them.

“More dances.” He looked directly at Felix, understanding his reaction. “Why’d you react like that? What else do you expect?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrow and waited for a response. 

“Nothing, just… confused I guess.” Felix whispered, drinking more water. 

“Can I ask why you always seem so shy and flustered around me?” Hyunjin put the bottle on the floor and leaned up against the mirror. 

“I’m just like this around everyone.” Felix lied, just trying to cover up the intense crush he has been trying to hide.

Instead of asking more about the question, he moved on. “Hm, well, what’s your favourite thing about me? Personality or physically.” 

Hands, Hands, Hands, Hands. Your hands

Felix tried to stop his thoughts and stuttered out a quiet, “Your hands.” He mentally slapped himself for that one. He didn’t mean to say it. 

“Why’s that? There is nothing special about them.” He seemed confused. Of course, he’d be confused. Felix glanced up, watching as Hyunjin lifted his hands. “Wait, do you have a hand ki-”

“No no, I’ve heard enough of that the past day.” Felix laughed and rubbed his face with his own hands.

“Come here,” Hyunjin said clearly and used to hands to signal that he wanted Felix to move towards him as he stood against the mirror still.

Deciding not to argue, he nodded and walked up to Hyunjin, looking up at him. “Yes?” 

Hyunjin put his arms out and grabbed onto Felix’s hips, pulling him close. 

As a reflex, Felix places his hands on each side of Hyunjin. It went silent and Felix could swear his heartbeat was loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Hyunjin tilted his head when looking down at the flustered boy. “Calm down, baby. No need to be nervous.”

Felix found himself speechless due to the others words, but managed to mumble out a quiet “I can’t.”

“I’ll help you calm down.” 

With that, Felix nodded and let Hyunjin do whatever he had planned. 

Hyunjin’s hands travel up to his neck, brushing his fingers along the soft skin. Surprisingly, Felix felt himself calm down already, just as Hyunjin said. 

Hyunjin smirked and lifted his face. “You’re so pretty,” Hyunjin told him, running his fingers along the beautiful star-like freckles scattered across his flushed pink cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve noticed these much.” He spoke in a whisper. 

“I usually wear make-up to cover them up.”

“Why? They’re so pretty. Breathtaking.” 

When Hyunjin continued to examine Felix’s facial features, his eyes eventually moved on and looked down at his small pink lips. Felix noticed but wasn’t sure what to do at the moment. 

Everything moved quickly when Hyunjin changed their position so that Felix was now up against the mirror. Without a second thought, Hyunjin smashed his lips against the blonde boys, holding his face in his hands while doing so. 

Felix was surprised but instantly kissed back, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s shirt. 

He felt a new feeling, a weird one. Is that what people call butterflies? The sensation in one's stomach most compares to be like a butterfly fluttering.

Hyunjin pushed himself closer to Felix, his hands sliding down his sides, receiving a new reaction from him.

Felix softly gasped into the kiss and it definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Hyunjin. He rubbed small circles into Felix’s side, wondering what other things Felix would react to. 

Hyunjin found himself lifting the end of Felix’s shirt, slipping his hand under and pressing his fingers against the boy's sides. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed how thin his waist was until now but he liked the thought of it. His skin was soft and Hyunjin loved it. When Felix finally noticed, he accidentally whined very quietly, yet Hyunjin somehow hears everything. 

Soon, Hyunjin decided to pull back, breaking the kiss. Felix stood there, looking shocked and out of breath. 

Instead of speaking, he moved down to place a kiss on his jaw, while doing so, he pulled the neck of his shirt down and placed more kisses on his neck when Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders

Hyunjin brushed his thumb along the skin beneath his clothing until he felt the waistband of his jeans, gently slipping his finger under it a bit, but did not continue. Felix bit his lip to prevent any noise as Hyunjin proceeded with placing kisses but was interrupted by the sound of an alarm and he pulled back. 

“Well, my few hours in the studio are up.” Felix nodded, gulping and trying to think about what just happened and if it was real. “I got to go now, see you in school tomorrow?." Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

Hyunjin pulled away and walked over to pick up his things. Felix did the same and went to get his phone. When walking over to the front doors again, he pulled the neck of his shirt up even though Hyunjin had only kissed him there— or that’s what he thought— but it made him feel safer. 

Felix followed the other out of the studio, not looking up from the ground. When the place was locked up, he reached out and grabbed onto the front of Felix’s shirt, roughly pulling him forwards. Felix didn’t mind he liked it. All Hyunjin did was place a soft peck on his lips before letting go and walking away. 

As Felix made his way home, he made sure to compare temperatures. He placed his cold hands on his very warm cheeks, each time confirming that he wasn’t going to stop blushing anytime soon.

Instead of going straight home, he stopped at Seungmin’s home and knocked on the door. Felix listened to all the movement inside the house and grinned when the door opened soon after.

“Hey Felix,” Seungmin greeted him normally until he could tell by Felix’s face that something happened. “Wow, you’re red. I’ll get some snacks, and then you’re telling me what happened.”

Felix nodded quickly, inviting himself in and shut the door. “Is anyone home?” He wondered.

“Nope, just us,” Seungmin replied when walking into his kitchen to do what he said. 

“Okay, good.”

After a minute or so of silence, Seungmin walked back to his friend with a bag of chips and some chocolates. 

“So, from what I can see. You’re red, wearing a turtleneck,” he mumbled, eyes scanning the rest of him. “I swear if you did things one day into talking-”

“Let’s just go to your room or something,” Felix cut him off and started walking down the hallway of his home, entering the bedroom he was used to since it was his second home. 

Seungmin just followed without saying a word, shutting the door behind him and throwing everything onto the bed.

As they sat down, he started to talk. “So, he dances, very well I must add, and he told me to play the role of the female in the dance.”

“Was it one of those sexual dances?” Seungmin ripped the bag of chips opened and took a handful.

“Kind of,” Felix admitted, scratching the spot under his jaw. “And we finished dancing. He told me it was good. Then he asked other things but the one that started all this was when he asked what my favourite thing was about him. Personality or....” he paused, looking at Seungmin, “physically.”

The other males' eyes widened. “You didn’t.” He laughed before shaking his head. 

“I did. I didn’t try it! It just slipped out.”

“Now, was he weirded out by your hand kink or did he like it?” Seungmin asked.

“Um… I don’t think he was weirded out.” Felix covered his face, clearly embarrassed. 

“Wow, you’re so flustered. I assume you’re the submissive one.” Seungmin said completely monotone. 

“I mean… possibly.” Felix whispered, not wanting to admit that since he had never been this nervous around another person before, so he assumed he would be more confident but it seemed like Hyunjin had him acting differently.

“Go on,” Seungmin said. He seemed interested in the story, so he rested his chin on his hand to listen carefully.

“Then he did this,” Felix started but changed the way he was sitting to make it more interesting. Felix acted out what he did, and whispered a quiet “come here” when showing.

“WHAT!” Seungmin yelled which was new, since he was normally quiet and always looked dead inside. “That is disgustingly hot.” 

“Okay, I’ll rush through everything else quickly, or else I’ll die from embarrassment,” Felix said quickly. “After that, he pulled me in, told me I was pretty and had nice freckles-”

“That’s true.” Seungmin butted in.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now. I was kind of pinning him to the wall since that's how he pulled me in, but he didn’t seem to like it and flipped it so I was against the mirror.” He went on and on without breathing, Seungmin having trouble with keeping up. “And then we may have made out there. I… gasped and I think he heard and tried to make me do it again. He slid his hand up my shirt, then it was even more shocking when he slid his fingers under the waistband of my jeans.”   
As Felix stopped to breathe, Seungmin stood still and watched him quietly.

“He pulled away then started kissing my neck, and I, of course, whined because that felt nice-”

“Damn, that’s gay. And are you sure he kissed your neck?” Seungmin leaned forward and pulled on the shirt to look at his neck. 

Felix didn’t think about that, the whole time he was distracted that it only felt like kisses.

Seungmin laughed and shook his head when looking. “Oh trust me, it wasn't just kissing. That boy will be the death of you, I can say that for sure.”

Felix quickly ran towards the nearest mirror and looked at his neck, seeing the marks all over his skin. “Oh my god. My parents would kill me if they see these.” He touched along the purple marks on his neck. “He wasn’t doing it for long. How did he do this in such little time?”

Seungmin stayed seated and watched him. “Imagine what he can do with lots of time.” 

Felix thought about what Seungmin said and covered his face instantly. “I got myself in a mess.”

“A hot mess.”

“He’s always looked so adorable in class! I wish I knew his personality beforehand.” He spoke into his hands. 

“Well, have fun. But can you come back now? Let’s sit down, watch a movie and eat. You can change from the turtleneck if you want to be more comfortable. Plus no one walks into my room so they wouldn’t see your neck.”

“Yes, okay. Thank you, Seungmin. I’m confused about why you seem so nice compared to other times, but I appreciate it a lot.”

“Don’t worry. But if that man hurts you, I’ll be the first to confront him and beat him up. Remember that.”

“Ahh, welcome back old Seungmin.” Felix giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> \- dd


End file.
